regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Small Adventure
Another Small Adventure is a song by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. It is sung GoAnimate and is sung again in A Trip to Brazil. GoAnimate Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪Look around but don't look down♪ *'Rigby': ♪Everything is unfamiliar waiting to be found♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Look ahead but don't look back♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Anything's a possibility and you can count on that♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪Hold on tight and don't let go♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪Hold on tight and don't let go♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪It's another small adventure, where it is no one knows♪ *'Kenneth Tannyson': ♪Close your eyes and enjoy the ride♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪There's so many big surprises out there for us to find♪ *'All': ♪Waking up the sun Waking up the sky Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure Look at me, I'm strong and free Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me As long as you're with me Waking up the sun Waking up the sky Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure♪ *'Rayona': ♪Don't ever cry, I feel the sunrise♪ *'Skurd': ♪I'm coming to save the day♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪I'm going to fly, I'm high in the sky, I'm coming to take you away♪ *'All': ♪Waking up the sun (waking up) Waking up the sky (waking up) Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure Waking up the sun (waking up) Waking up the sky (waking up) Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure Another small adventure Another small adventure♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪Another small adventure♪ A Trip to Brazil Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪Look around but don't look down♪ *'Pedro': ♪Everything is unfamiliar waiting to be found♪ *'Nikko': ♪Look ahead but don't look back♪ *'Roberto': ♪Anything's a possibility and you can count on that♪ *'Saburou': ♪Hold on tight and don't let go♪ *'Farnando': ♪Hold on tight and don't let go♪ *'Rigby': ♪It's another small adventure, where it is no one knows♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Close your eyes and enjoy the ride♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪There's so many big surprises out there for us to find♪ *'All': ♪Waking up the sun Waking up the sky Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure Look at me, I'm strong and free Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me As long as you're with me Waking up the sun Waking up the sky Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪Don't ever cry, I feel the sunrise♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪I'm coming to save the day♪ *'Yuuya': ♪I'm going to fly, I'm high in the sky, I'm coming to take you away♪ *'All': ♪Waking up the sun (waking up) Waking up the sky (waking up) Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure Waking up the sun (waking up) Waking up the sky (waking up) Waking up the great big universe Another small adventure Another small adventure Another small adventure♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Another small adventure♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United